


小登科

by Mary13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary13/pseuds/Mary13





	小登科

没有谁家的同房是这个样子的


End file.
